An application ecosystem may be open, allowing any party to develop and submit applications to the application ecosystem for distribution. Applications developers may have their developer accounts banned from submitting applications to the application ecosystem for a variety of reasons, such as the submission of applications containing viruses or malware, or applications that violate data gathering, advertising, hardware usage, or other policies of the application ecosystem. Because the application ecosystem is open, a developer who had their developer account banned from submitting applications may create a new developer account from which to submit applications.
Preventing developers whose developer accounts were banned from submitting applications using new developer accounts may be difficult. When the developer opens a new developer account, it may be unclear that the developer who opened the developer account is in fact the developer who had their previous developer account banned. Signals in the developer's applications and developer account information may be examined to determine whether the developer or the developer's application should be banned from the application ecosystem. This may take time, due to, for example, a manual review process, allowing the developer to distribute and monetize applications in the application ecosystem during the time it takes to determine that the developer or application should be banned. Developers who are able to monetize their applications before having their developer accounts or applications banned may have an incentive to attempt to open new developer accounts from which to submit applications to the application ecosystem, resulting in more untrustworthy applications being submitted to the application ecosystem.